Million Times
by healiceadelia
Summary: Jika memang cinta itu abadi, jika memang perasaan ini bisa ada untuk selama - lamanya, izinkan aku untuk mencintai mu selama jutaan tahun. / Deutsch*Italia / GerIta


_Rasanya nyaman.._

 _Sentuhan hangatnya cinta yang membuat diri ini nyaman. Dapat membutakan indra dan melupakan dunia luar._

 _Berdua, saling mencintai. Di dalam dunia sendiri._

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa terus melihat senyummu?_

 _Apa yang harus kukorbankan untuk terus melihatmu bahagia?_

 _Dengarlah._

 _Aku rela mengorbankan seluruh hidupku untuk memilikimu, hidup berdua bersamamu, bahagia dibawah naungan cinta yang akan selalu memeluk sukma.._

* * *

 _ **Million Times**_

 _ **Deutsch*Italia**_

 _ **Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**_

 _ **Story original by Healice Adelia**_

 _ **Warning : Pov berganti ganti. Saya tidak akan menjelaskan di awal itu pov siapa.**_

 _ **Recommend : sangat direkomendasikan untuk mendengar lagu John Legend – All of Me dan Jessie J – Flashlight saat membaca.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Arus gelombang menderu deru menabrak tembok pembatas. Aroma laut yang menyamankan jiwa. Pemandangan biru alami yang sangat menyegarkan mata. Suara sorak sorak ramai para anak muda bernyanyi bersama, memetik gitar hanya untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang.

Inilah Venezia.

Kota damai di utara Italia. Daerah pelosok yang sangat damai, tenang, dan menjadi impian untuk siapa saja.

Italy Veneziano sangat mencintai tempat ini. Ya, ini sudah seperti jantung baginya. Kehidupan masa kecil, pengalaman, kisah cinta, memori yang tak ingin dilupakan semua tersimpan di dalam lautan Venezia. Tersimpan rapi, tak ingin diganggu, agar menjadi memori untuk selamanya.

Ia selalu berkata.

"Germany! Hei Germany! Hari ini Venezia sedang cerah—bermainlah kemari!"

Memanggil ke tempat damainya.

Saat sepatu menapak di atas tanah Venezia. Disaat itulah kehidupan sebenarnya terasa. Seluruh urusan negara seperti politik, ekonomi, kerja sama dalam ataupun luar negeri, konflik, yang membenani jiwa dan batin seolah hilang begitu saja. Kedamaian jiwa yang selalu dicari ada disini.

Semuanya sempurna saat Italy menyambut, memberi senyuman yang sangat indah. Seindah lautan biru Venezia yang selalu bersinar saat bulan dan bintang memantulkan sinarnya. Suasana yang sederhana dan sangat kental akan budaya membuat siapa saja betah untuk terus berlama lama disini. Penduduk ramah yang akan selalu menemani setiap kaki melangkah. Sungguh akan menjadi kenangan yang sulit dilupakan.

Pagi.

Siang.

Malam.

Venezia seolah tak pernah tidur untuk memberikan kenyamanan. Sama halnya seperti Italy Veneziano. Personifikasi Negara Italia Utara yang mengabdikan hidupnya di kota ini. Sosok ramah yang seolah tak pernah lelah tersenyum. Sosok sempurna yang telah melekat di dalam hati

Ia selalu tersenyum. Menutupi seluruh kesedihan penduduk yang ada disini, sangat cocok untuk seorang personifikasi. Selalu melakukan hal yang diharapkan dapat membuat penduduk Italia utara selalu damai dan tentram.

Layaknya hati. Senyumannya selalu menawan hati, membuat siapapun menjadi hangat. Dan rasa itu muncul semenjak pertemuan pertama, di perang dunia kedua.

Siapa sangka _country of mafia_ akan menangis di dalam kotak bertuliskan 'tomat' memohon untuk tidak ditembak, padahal ia sedang berada di medan perang. Pandangan pertama 'Tidak berguna' dicapkan kepada Italy Veneziano. Dan itu memang benar.

Takut akan personifikasi negara Inggris. Selalu berlari kencang saat melihat pasukan negara pusat waktu dunia. Menangis memanggil saat tak bisa mengikat tali sepatu. Selalu santai dalam segala situasi, tak peduli akan situasi genting, panik, atau semacamnya. Selalu tersenyum dan bersikap _easy going_.

Dan Venezia lah yang menjelaskan semua kenapa ia mempunyai sifat seperti itu.

Kota ini tenang, layaknya Italy Veneziano.

Kota ini nyaman, seperti hangat dan nyamannya pelukan Italy Veneziano.

Kota ini penuh cinta, seperti senyumnya Italy Veneziano.

Kota yang sudah menjadi bagian tubuh si personifikasi Italia Utara. Daratan, lautan, penduduk, budaya, segalanya menyatu di sukma Italy Veneziano. Kota yang telah menjelaskan mengapa personifikasi negara ini sangat ceria.

Suatu hari ia bercerita, tentang Venezia dengan antusianya.

"Aku menyukai lautan Venezia. Mereka saaaangat Indah! Benarkan, Germany?"

Ya, indah layaknya dirimu.

"Waktu musim panas, aku selalu berenang di sana—airnya selalu dingin! Benar benar nyaman!"

Ya, nyaman. Layaknya dekapanmu.

"Waktu musim semi, para penduduk akan sangat bahagia melihat banyak bunga bermekaran. Dan mereka akan berkumpul bersama di tepi sungai—tertawa bersama."

Ya, benar benar kota yang damai. Layaknya hati ini yang akan selalu damai saat melihat senyumanmu.

"Daaann—Musim gugur itu adalah musim paling menyenangkan! Ya walaupun sebenarnya agak merepotkan karena kami harus membersihkan sungai.. Tapi itu yang membuatnya menjadi menarik! Kami berenang bersama untuk membersihkan sungai dari daun daun yang berguguran~!"

Sama menariknya dengan sifatmu. Yang berhasil menarik hati ini untuk jatuh cinta.

"Saat musim dingin, akan ada festival kembang api. Benar benar indaah~! Kami akan duduk di atas gondola di sungai saat kembang api dinyalakan!"

Suatu kebahagian tersendiri saat harus melihat Italy Veneziano bahagia, berceloteh tentang kota yang telah menarik sukma ini. Dengan _gesture_ khas seorang Italian yang benar benar membuatnya unik dari negara lain di mata ini.

Indah layaknya lautan Venezia.

Dan seorang _Deutschland_ ini jatuh cinta padanya. Ia selalu meminta—"Kalau kau tidak sedang sibuk, bermainlah kemari!"

Dan ia selalu menyambut dengan penuh senyuman.

Tapi, siapa sangka ada dimana saat senyuman itu luntur. Digantikan dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kelopak.

"Maaf—aku tidak apa apa.." Ya begitulah jawabannya.

Diam di dalam kamar, bergelung dengan selimut sembari menatap jendela luar.

"Jika air di Venezia naik—dan banjir aku selalu seperti ini. Tidak apa apa—benar, aku tidak bohong." _Dan dalam keadaan seperti itu, kau masih saja tersenyum?_ "Asal kau ada disini, aku jadi lebih tenang, Germany!"

Dan senyuman itu terukir kembali.

"Mengapa setiap air sungai naik kau selalu seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat seorang Italy Veneziano sukses terdiam. Kristal hazel yang menghiasi kedua bola mata seolah meneduh seketika. Benar benar keadaan yang sangat langka bagi seorang personifikasi Italia Utara.

"…Karena disaat air sungai naik, semua kenangan yang kusimpan di dalam lautan Venezia.. akan kembali ke dalam memori.."

* * *

Bahkan sebuah negara mempunyai kenangan kelam layaknya manusia.

"Mereka sebenarnya sama. Mempunyai tubuh, lengkap dengan kelima indra. Sama sama bisa merasakan, bisa tersakiti, bisa mencintai. Mempunyai hati dan jiwa yang sama dengan manusia."

"Namun, mereka tidak bisa memiliki orang yang dicintai."

"Mereka abadi. Mereka tidak bisa jatuh cinta dengan manusia."

"Ataupun mecintai sesama negara.."

Italy Veneziano mengerti hal itu.

Kenangan—memori yang dikunci erat di dalam lautan Venezia menjadi saksi. Bagaimana kisah tragis sepasang Negara yang saling mencintai. Bagaimana—disaat ciuman pertama menjadi perpisahan terakhir untuk selama lamanya.

Janji selalu terikat, walaupun jiwa sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Karena aku selalu menunggunya kembali. Aku yakin, walaupun ia sudah menghilang, ia akan ada selalu di sini.."

 _Ya, dan itulah yang kulihat darimu Germany.._

 _Paras yang sama, halusnya helaian rambutmu, senyuman kaku dan rasa malu malu yang sama, halusnya belaian kulitmu, suaramu._

 _Semuanya sama._

 _Ku bisa melihat sosoknya di dalam dirimu. Karena itu aku selalu bahagia berada didekatmu._

 _Aku selalu bahagia saat aku bisa dekat dengan hatimu._

 _Aku bahagia disentuh olehmu._

 _Bisakah kita terus bersama?_

 _Aku rela memberikan seluruh hidupku jika itu yang harus kukorbankan untuk bersamamu selama lamanya._

 _Selama 100 tahun. 1000 tahun. 2000 tahun._

 _Selama miliyaran tahun.._

* * *

"Kalau Berlin sedang mendung—kau bisa datang ke Venezia! Langit biru akan selalu ada untukmu!"

Karena itulah aku mencintai dirimu. Sosok sempurna yang selalu melekat di dalam hati. Jika saja memang boleh, aku ingin terus berada di kota ini selamanya. Hidup bersama, saling mencintai. Menikmati suara deru ombak. Melihat bersama para penduduk tumbuh dan hidup dengan damai.

 _Kau selalu ada disaat aku merasa sepi._

 _Kau selalu tersenyum disaat aku sedang frustasi._

 _Kau selalu datang menghibur._

 _Kau selalu memberikan kenyamanan._

 _Apakah kau sudah mengerti mengapa aku sangat mencintaimu?_

Walaupun aku tau—ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama kita. Wajah—senyumannya, itu terasa tidak asing di memori. Seolah sejak beratus ratus tahun benang cinta ini sudah terikat. Aku akan menerima semua yang ada di dirimu.

Memori.

Ingatan.

Masa lalu.

Semua yang kau kunci, yang kau sembunyikan, yang kau tenggelamkan di dasar samudra Venezia. Jika kau tidak sanggup untuk menanggung rasa sakit dari masa lalu—aku akan selalu ada untuk berbagi pundak agar rasa sakitmu juga bisa ku rasakan. Berikan lenganmu, genggam jemariku, dan aku akan melukis kembali senyuman indahmu.

Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia…

 _Karena itu, katakan padaku, apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia?_

* * *

"Kau harus memberikan seluruh rasa cintamu untuk membuat orang yang kau cintai bahagia, Italy."

Italy Veneziano sangat mengingat kalimat itu. Dari seorang gadis yang sudah Ia anggap seperti ibu sendiri, gadis yang menenangkannya disaat ia tau cinta pertama sudah menghilang dari dunia. Yang selalu berkata, _'Dia tidak mati, dia tidak menghilang. Dia masih ada disini, di hati dan memorimu..'._ Orang yang menjelaskan apa arti cinta kepada Italia Utara. Sosok yang membuat seorang Italy Veneziano kembali ceria setelah terpuruk—dihancurkan—oleh perasaan bernama cinta.

 _Cinta memang t_ idak akan selalu manis _.._

Perasaan bisa saja menjadi batu, cinta bisa saja menjadi dingin, rasa sayang bisa saja luntur, hati bisa remuk kapan saja. Ia mengerti rasa sakit cinta yang sebenarnya—tepuruk, menunggu, selalu menunggu janji yang terukir antar dua individu. Tetap berharap walaupun sudah tidak mungkin.

Layaknya menunggu sebuah kapal yang sudah karam untuk kembali berlayar.

 _Karena aku yakin, suatu saat akan ada sebuah jangkar yang akan mengait kapal itu untuk kembali ke atas lautan.._

Berharap—berusaha—disaat keadaan, takdir sudah berkata tidak mungkin itu memang sia – sia. Tapi ia tetap percaya, ia tetap yakin, bahwa _cinta pertama adalah cinta terakhir_

 _Lalu aku bertemu denganmu._

 _Seseorang yang seolah menyinari duniaku kembali saat kegelapan menyelimuti._

 _Sosok yang menutupi semua luka._

 _Sosok yang menyingkirkan tetesan air mata._

 _Seseorang yang mengembalikan rasa bahagia di dalam hati._

 _Itu adalah kau._

 _Deutschland.._

"Cinta itu penuh misteri. Jika kita berusaha memecahkan, jawabannya akan muncul juga.."

Dan Italy Veneziano membuktikan hal itu.

* * *

 _Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun._

 _Selama aku bisa meraih tatapan matamu._

 _Selama aku bisa mengenggam jari jemarimu._

 _Selama aku masih bisa menyentuhmu._

 _Selama itu pula aku akan selalu bahagia._

* * *

"Germany, Germany. Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dihatimu?"

 _Disaat kau bersamaku?_

"Jika iya. Berarti kau adalah orang yang sangat beruntung!"

 _Karena perasaanku akhirnya bisa meraih tempat terspesial di hatimu._

* * *

"Lalu mengapa jika ada rasa hangat dihatiku?"

 _Karena senyuman yang kau pancarkan itu selalu menghangatkan jiwa._

"Dihatiku bukan hanya ada rasa hangat. Tapi juga rasa nyaman."

 _Disaat aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum setiap saat._

* * *

"Aku.. Ingin membuatmu bahagia, Italy."

"Eh?"

"Ah-! Lupakan apa yang barusan ku katakan—"

"Ehhh?!"

"Lupakan—lupakan saja—"

"Tidaaakk!"

"Lupakaan—"

* * *

 _Aku tidak bisa melupakan kalimat singkat yang langsung bisa melekat di dalam hati._

* * *

"Hei Germany.."

Kau menoleh, dengan wajah memerah yang tentu sangat manis di lensa mata. Sifat pemalu mu yang membuat diri ini semakin mencintaimu.

"Kau ingin membuatku bahagia?"

* * *

 _Tentu saja. Kebahagiaanmu adalah sebuah kepuasan bagiku._

* * *

"Iya.. jika aku bisa."

Aku selalu takut, takut jika suatu saat aku yang melunturkan senyumanmu—dan malah mengalirkan air mata disana.

"Aku ingin bersamamu, membuatmu bahagia. Sekarang, besok, hari setelahnya, dan seterusnya. Hingga puluhan, ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun.."

* * *

 _Tidak cukup._

* * *

"Kau ingin bersamaku selama itu?"

Jujur saja, aku ingin bersamamu, selama – lamanya. Hingga tahun tak bisa dihitung lagi.

"Itu tidak akan cukup!"

Ya, karena aku tak ingin membuang cintaku lagi.

"Jika kau hanya ingin bersamaku sampai ribuan tahun atau bahkan sampai jutaan maupun miliyaran tahun itu tidak akan pernah cukup.."

* * *

 _Aku juga menganggap itu tidak akan cukup._

* * *

"Jika kau menghitung waktunya itu takkan pernah cukup. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau disini. Bersamaku, kita berdua bersama saling mencintai. Menghabiskan sisa hidup yang mungkin tidak ada habisnya.."

Karena kita abadi. Apakah cinta jika juga bisa abadi?

"Katakan.."

"Apa kau siap untuk bersama ku dengan jumlah waktu yang tidak akan ditentukan?"

* * *

 _Jika.._

 _Jika itu untuk membuatmu bahagia._

 _Jika itu untuk membuatmu terus tersenyum._

 _Jika itu bisa menyembuhkan luka masa lalumu._

 _Jika itu bisa menghapus semua air matamu.._

"..Ya. Tentu saja.."

 _Aku siap untuk bersamamu.._

 _Selama lamanya.._

* * *

 _Biarkan kita menyatu._

 _Mengikat benang merah bersama._

 _Saling menggenggam tanpa rasa melepaskan._

 _Sampai semuanya terasa samar._

 _Sampai kita tidak tahu lagi._

 _Sampai dunia sendiri yang memutuskan benang merah kita…_

* * *

" _ **Say, are you ready be with me for an indefinite amount of time?"**_

" _ **If, it is to make you smile like that, I'm ready a million time yes.."**_

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Ciao! Akhirnya saya turun juga dari kahyangan dan kembali menulis. Ini fanfic pertama di fandom Hetalia. tentunya dengan kapal tercinta GerIta. Sekalian menuju pertandingan liga eropa Germany vs Italy Nyehe /plak**

 **Oke, kayaknya banyak yang bingung soal pov yha? Saya udah kasih warn diatas—memang sengaja gak dijelasin—tapi keknya gampang dimengerti eheh. Moga aja..**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari banyaaakk sumber utamanya ya lagu yang saya sebut diatas, yang lain itu dari beberapa doujinshi. Seperti** _ **Futari Gokko, Dolfin, Eternita  
**_

 _ **Danke sehr**_ **buat yang sudah baca, review mu saya tunggu ~  
**


End file.
